


Wound and unwound

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Yachi thinks he might like the aftermath of their romps better than the actual act.She’s okay with that.





	Wound and unwound

**Author's Note:**

> this was staring at me in my docs and i needed to finish something so here's this thing

It’s not enough. _It’s not enough._   
  
Yachi sobs but the unrelenting pace continues- slow, steady, and so, so _deep_. Every firm thrust brushes against her sweet spot and she’s desperate to grind back to get more, to increase her pleasure. He’s been going for ages and has kept her on edge the entire time- has kept her teetering between torture and pleasure without any hint of mercy.   
  
She _needs_ to come. She _needs_ relief.   
  
Yachi tries to squirm, tries to rock back against him. It’s impossible, though, with how he has her tied up and all Yachi gets from it is more desperation, frustration. The hands on her waist tighten when she whines but still- _still-_ he continues on with the same pace, never changing and infuriatingly patient.   
  
A tear slips down her cheek and she sniffles, distressed and so close to falling to pieces.   
  
“Please,” she whispers, shoulders trying to shake. “ _Please_.”   
  
His response is a quick, sharp spank.   
  
“Do it properly,” he tells her, ignoring the gasp that rips from her and the moan that follows after. “Or stay quiet.”   
  
Not fair. Not _fair_.   
  
Hot tears prick her eyes and Yachi begins to cry, distraught and upset. It’s then that he pauses and displeasure bubbles up in an ugly noise of distress.   
  
“Hitoka?” he inquires, calm and low and firm enough that she can’t help but squeeze around him. “Check in.”   
  
She tries to squirm, just on instinct, and whimpers, sniffles as she opens her mouth to try to answer him. This stillness is even worse than the maddening, slow tease he’s been torturing her with and she needs him to move now more than ever.   
  
“Gre-green,” Yachi manages to whine out, fingers curling tight into her palms. “ _Please_ , sir. Please, _please_ \- I need- I want-”   
  
He begins to move again and Yachi’s fractured begging is broken further by the moan that slips from her, the way his cock filling her makes her mind stutter.   
  
Another spank falls on her and she cries out- lashes fluttering and back trying to arch as she pulses around him.   
  
“Do it properly,” he tells her, patient and sounding so unfairly unaffected as he repeats himself.   
  
Yachi sniffles again- loud and upset and nearly childish. She hasn’t been this distressed in so long and she hates it- loves it at the same time, loves the control taken away and her embarrassment over begging destroyed by need, loves how she’s broken down past her anxiety and shyness and all the things that make her so tight and tense, _loves_  it even as she _hates_  it.   
  
It takes a few long moments for her to gather herself- body shaking, aching faintly from the way he has her tied up. Her breaths come in shudders and sweat drips from her, flicks off her body as she trembles and desperately tries to pull herself together. It’s so hard to beg in this state, so hard to form words when her brain can only focus on selfish, frantic, half-formed thoughts of wanting to come, wanting to be finally pushed over the edge, wanting to make _him_  come- but mostly _needing_  her own relief.   
  
She manages to gather herself, though, and it’s then that she begins to softly babble, whine and whimper through her pleading.   
  
“ _Please_ , sir. I- _please_. Please let me- Please let me come. I need- I need to come, I want- I _need_  to come. Please, _sir_ , I want to- I want to-”   
  
Yachi whines and she flushes and flusters terribly despite the need that has her gaze hazy and her hips trying to grind back in wanton lust. She knows what he wants to hear, though, and shudders as she pushes past the last scraps of her modesty, the clinging restraints of embarrassment.   
  
“I- ple- _please_ , sir, _please_. I want to- want to...want to come on your- your cock, please. _Please!_   _Please_? I need it- I need-”   
  
His hand lifts from her and Yachi whines, almost expecting a spank, but then it falls onto her hip and slips under- fingers finding her clit as he leans forward to brush his lips against her ear.   
  
“Good girl,” he murmurs, kissing her cheek after. Something like a growl slips from him and Yachi whimpers, jerks when he strokes over the sensitive bundle of nerves that’s been begging for attention all night. “Good girl. You can come.”   
  
Thank the gods.   
  
Yachi’s breath hitches and then she pants, lashes beginning to flutter but then flying wide apart as he shifts his angle and rocks into her _hard_. It’s not rough, but firm instead and so much better than the glacial pace he had set before. Yachi can’t help her sob and she throws her head back, cries his name as lightning whips down her spine and she so easily goes flying over the edge.   
  
“Toshi! Toshi- Toshi- _Wakatoshi!_ ”   
  
He grunts at her cries and holds onto her harder, but Yachi doesn’t register it on a conscious level- too busy crying in pleasure and letting herself drown in the waves of grateful, overwhelming, perfect bliss that keep washing over her. Ushijima doesn’t come with her, but holds onto his self-control- fucking her until she calms, comes again, and then sags against her bondage, boneless and satisfied and making soft, pleased noises while aftershocks of pleasure wrack through.   
  
He comes when she’s completely spent and pants after, resting his head against her shoulder and grinding into her as he rides it out.   
  
He’s so quiet during it all- so in control while she’s such a mess.   
  
It takes a few moments, but then he slips from her. Yachi whines when he does, but it’s just tired more than anything. He tosses the condom and immediately sets onto freeing her- patiently undoes her restraints as patiently as he had put them on her. Yachi doesn’t move during it, but closes her eyes instead- quickly drifting off and inching close to sleep without a fight.   
  
Ushijima doesn’t quite allow her rest, though. Ever responsible, he picks her from the bed once she’s slumped and free against it, carries her to the bathroom and sits her on the toilet. He starts a shower for them as she relieves herself and Yachi should be embarrassed over it, but she’s nothing more than a sleepy, soft, easily guided mess at this point- unable to recognize her actions and happy to do whatever he wants as long as it gets her into his arms and back into bed.   
  
A shower after that. He cleans her and grooms her and makes sure he’s scrubbed down as well. When they get out, he combs her hair in the most gentle manner and Yachi melts against him once she’s allowed, glows with the warmth of being sated and cared for.   
  
He’s so good to her- even if he does torture her with delicious and horrible teases in bed.   
  
With her hair untangled, he packs her off to the bedroom- carrying her easily and sitting her on top of the dresser once they reach it. He takes the time to change out the sheets and put everything away, kisses her forehead before he brings her to the now fresh bed. It’s so comfortable once he sets her down, even better when he sits on the edge and slowly begins the process of rubbing her favorite lotion on her still flushed body.   
  
Yachi thinks he might like the aftermath of their romps better than the actual act.   
  
She’s okay with that.   
  
Large hands smooth over her- still callused and a little rough from his athletic past. They feel nice, though, and it’s so soothing when he rubs her, massages with careful, gentle pressure along her arms and legs.   
  
Yachi is asleep even before he nudges her over to get to her back and she sighs as she tiptoes into dreams, smiles drowsily against the sheets as loving hands work magic over her tired body.   
  
What a lovely night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr!](https://moramewhq.tumblr.com/)


End file.
